Sleepless Nights
by Jaxtheevee
Summary: This is a story about a small pokemon named jax and his lover rose. As events unfold, jax has to make difficult decisions on what he must do. Tell his truths and risk everything? Or risk his love being lost... WARNING: This story contains lemon scenes. pokemonXpokemon. Please be advised before reading.


The sun was just setting over the horizon casting the entire world in it's soft orange glow, the sky was clear save for a few puffy clouds that floated lazily in the warm evening breeze. The calls of bird Pokemon, the soft rustle of leaves, and the soft crash of the waves providing a soundtrack to the start of my adventure.

As we walked together into that great sunset I couldn't help but steal a glance at my companion, her white fur lit so majestically by the amber light, normally I found Zangoose to be rather fierce and intimidating, their large claws a ferocious addition that were difficult to overlook, not like us Eevee, but somehow Rose pulled it off and managed to look beautiful, radiant even.

A small sigh escaped my lips and my tail wagged just a little faster, the noise though didn't escape her sensitive ears and she turned her stark, red, eyes onto me "What is it?" she did seem genuinely curious, perhaps even concerned My brain ran a mile a minute trying to think of anything to say other than admitting I had been checking her out, she was my oldest friend, the one constant in my life, how could I risk that for a silly crush? Luckily my lips seemed to have a mind of their own "I was just looking at the beautiful sunset." it had nothing on her but I could never say that. "Thanks for telling me about this place, how long have you know about it?" It was only just out of our way, a little down from our homes on Route 119, just off that human settlement, Mauville I think it was called.

Rose wasn't as oblivious to Jax's crush as the boy thought, really now he snuck glances so often and the sparkle in his eye? She'd of had to be brain dead not to notice. A slightly nervous giggle escaped her lips, a sheepish look flitting across her face "You know, I can't remember." she admitted "This little place just seems timeless, all my memories are kind of blurred together." she caught his intent staring as she replied and couldn't help the soft blush that warmed her cheeks. She wasn't sure she like liked him but she definitely liked him, maybe having him as her mate would be ok? He was sweet and funny in an adorable sort of way, wasn't that enough?

I nod softly in agreement glancing out at the low cliff that dropped down into the lapping waters of the ocean's edge. "I know what you mean." taking a step forward I feel the sea breeze hitting my face and for a moment another memory flashes through my mind "Didn't we come here when I was just a pup?" I murmur softly "It seems familiar." Rose blinked before laughing again, her sweet laugher making my heart skip a beat, he smile another, "You don't remember? You must've hit your head harder than we thought!" she teased

"I could never forget that!" I blurt out my response on impulse, almost shouting with my need to assure her I would never let the memory of her saving me fade. Realizing the volume and earnestness of my outburst I feel my cheeks heat with embarrassment and my ears wilt "I mean, I remembered, I just didn't think it was here." I'd not thought my parents would have taken me this far from our den, it wasn't that far but for a young pup? Taken aback by the sudden explosion from her old friend Rose fell silent for a few moments before giggling "Well I'm glad you remember. After all if you'd forgotten I couldn't tease you about it!" she stuck her tongue out and I felt my love grow stronger still as she easily brushed aside my faux-pas with a joke and a smile.

"It wasn't my fault." I mumble dejectedly "That stupid Shellder tripped me." "Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before, or maybe Mew pushed you?" her teasing continued and my embarrassed flush grew but even so I was unable to pull the smile from my muzzle, any time spent with her was a good one. "I never did thank you did I?" I look up to meet her gaze "I think I was still shaken up after you pulled me up and I know mum and dad thanked you but I never did." a sudden burst of shame fills me for the slight I had made against her all those years ago but before I could even attempt to wallow in it a flash of movement catches my eyes and I see her waving her paw.

"Forget about it, it was years ago Jax." she easily forgave my transgression, it seemed doubtful she even felt I'd made one "Besides what are friends for?" she grinned "Right." I nod, smile firmly back in place "Friends?" "The best!" she chirped smiling brightly "And who knows maybe..." she trailed off looking thoughtful for a moment, a blush burning brightly beneath her fur though she abruptly turns her head to try and stop me from seeing it, I'm not that blind. so what's bothering you, Rose?"

The jig was up, I had to tell him something and I couldn't just tell him the truth about how my season was here... "It's just that I forgot to pack some oran berries before we went on our adventure."

"Oh well that's fine, we could just pick some while we're out here... do you smell something?" As I said that, some sweet smell was in the air. It was a very sweet aroma that I've never smelled before. It was like a sugar coated honey drop."

Dammit! I knew I couldn't keep it hidden from him! "Um...ah...n...ya it's me. You see, it's my season this time of the year. That's why I didn't really want to come out here with you." I feel tears welling up in my eyes right now and move my claws to wipe them away.

That's what the smell was!? It was her heat? It's making me bat-shit insane for her right now! "Please don't cry. I hate to see when you're upset. Don't worry Rose, I'm not like most males out there who jump females at any opportunity they get."

He's so kind... I...want...him... "Jax, would you please... relieve me of my heat?" At this point my instincts are in overdrive and I lean in closer.

Did she just say what I think she said? Is she asking me to mate with her? I barely had enough time to think before she lent in for one of the most passionate, heartfelt kisses I've ever had. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before, our mouths were locked together as I tried to explore every part of her maw with my tongue.

Jax being smaller than she was, rose had a little bit of trouble trying to kiss him, although she did manage to do so any ways. His mouth tasted so delicious almost sweet like pecha berries she thought.

After about a minute,or so, i finally broke for the sweet tasting air i was so new to enjoying. I look over at rose, she's staring straight at me with her mouth slightly open and a deep hunger in her eyes. I imagined that i look the same at this point. " Rose, i've been in love with you for a long time now... i've just never brought it up because i didn't want to accidentally ruin our friendship that we have. I want to know if you truly want this to happen...to become mates."

She felt the sincereness behind what he was saying, it only made her heat more intense for her, but she managed to get a few words out. "Jax you are a great friend, but as i get older, this heat just becomes worse. Jax i want to be your mate...i need to be your mate and there's no other i'd rather have it be.

This was all i needed to hear, and with that, i lent in again for another increasing erotic kiss. This time when we broke again for air, i noticed that her nether regions were a bit wet. Slowly, i laid her down on her back and trailed my kisses down her until i reached her sacred area. I looked back up at her lustful eyes and she smiled at me. She somewhat nervously spreads her legs, revealing her dripping wet prize along with a barrage of mind crippling, delicious scents. Out of curiosity and instinct, i took a long lick and felt my partner shiver a bit. At this newfound reaction, i dove my little tongue deeper inside of her, feeling her writhe in the pleasure i knew i was giving her. She cooed out my name over and over again as my tongue danced around in her until finally, i felt her body tense up on my tongue. She gave an screeching cry as she came with full force. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, her muscles realized my tongue. Blushing heavily, i slowly looked up to see my partner's loving eyes gazing back into mine.

My heart beating widely only just realizing what i had done, i blurted out, "R-rose im so sorry! i didn't mean to...". Before i could finish my sentence, rose picked my head up and gave me a long passionate kiss. In a tender voice she said, "It's okay jax, we're mates are we not? Mates do this kind of stuff..." her voice trailed off. " Listen jax, im really scared about this commitment though... i want you to promise me one thing." She said. She looked me straight in the eyes and said "Promise me that you lo-". I answered her question before she finished it while a heartfelt kiss. "I love you rose, and i always will forever and ever. Until arceus do us part."

And with that, the sun was setting while and it cast a faint orange glow over the shimmering sea. As rose and i were about to leave, i thought i heard a rustling in the bushes near behind us. It was too dark to see and i heard a low growl from rose signifying she heard it too.

Just then a dark figure emerged from the bush...

**TBC**... Hey guys and girls, this is my first ever story to come out :D Any helpful comments that would help me become a better writer would be much appreciated. As well as any and all reviews you wanna post up about this story. Anyway, thank you all for reading and the next chapter is on its way. ~Jaxtheevee


End file.
